Driverless vehicles which have a drive wheel for contact with a drive shaft and wherein the vehicles can make right angle turns are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,040. Other known systems utilize rotary turn tables at the corners of the conveyor system so that the vehicles can make a right angle turn. In the above mentioned patent, a portion of the track section is movable in order that the vehicle can make a right angle turn.
The present invention is directed to a solution of a problem wherein vehicles can make right angle turns but the system does not include turn tables, movable track sections, etc.